Kübler-Ross: The Stages of Grief
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower, the kitsune sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog, is forced to grow up when his best friend dies suddenly. Through unconditional love and his own desire to take up the mantle of the late Hero of Mobius, will he be able to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! So the inspiration for this one came to me in two parts. The first was the idea of Tails having to grow up in a sudden and unexpected manner. The second part was reading through the Kübler-Ross model and deciding to apply that to one of my favorite characters in the STH fandom. Tails has always been very important to me, as I feel like he has a lot of untapped potential. Often, he simply falls into the simple role of "Sonic's sidekick", when he's really so much more.**

**I know he's sweet and innocent in the media, but I have this sick pleasure of writing him a little more cynical. (Veteran readers will know this already.) He's still kind and adorable, but sometimes the babbling of his surroundings get to him.**

**On a final note, dear readers of _Advents in Serendipity_, I'm not abandoning the story, I just need to get this one out of my head. **

**Please enjoy and have a wonderful day! Thank you for taking time to read!**

* * *

Stage One: Denial

Miles "Tails" Prower, age eighteen. A goldenrod-colored fox—a kitsune, to be precise. His double-tails the source of his nickname. Over the years, friends and acquaintances alike had asked where he'd gotten the name and he'd scratched his scruffy hair, blue eyes pondering. He didn't know; it's just the way things were. The name was as natural to him as his red sneakers and his folded gloves, his twin tails and his love of all things engineering.

Natural: adjective. Of or in agreement with the character or makeup of.

Natural... how things were _supposed _to be. Things were _not_ supposed to be... like... this.

Tails stared down at the muddy pit, regarding its geometric pattern with hatred. That early autumn morning, shovels had cut their way into the grass, sinking past moist soil, smoothed pebbles and slithering insects. Those shovels had repeated the motion again and again, battling against mother earth in order to create this hated shape. A hole. Six feet deep, four feet long, two feet wide. There had always been graves in the world, that same size and shape. Tails had seen many of them in countless cemeteries across time and space, dimensions and planets. He never paid them much mind. The headstones were lovely, with their intricate carvings and the moss that formed over them over time. The fox had never really thought about what lay below them. Never could he have imagined that the truth would be so close to home.

Tails blinked back tears, focusing his gaze on the quivering grass blades that clung to his shiny red shoes, still wet with morning dew. The day was not rainy. There was a thin mask of gray clouds over the sky, but the sun shined behind it and the temperature was pleasant. Weren't times like this supposed to be flooded with precipitation, angry zephyrs and murky lighting? Why did everything seem so normal?

So normal... as they lowered the shiny, mahogany casket into the ground.

The respectful silence was shattered by Amy Rose's piercing wail. Her tears had long-since run dry and all that was left was a sandpaper howl as dry as summer grass. Tails frowned and glared sidelong at the pink hedgehog in her long black dress. At twenty-two, she was still wildly immature in Tails' opinion. She blew her nose raucously and Knuckles gave her shoulder a gentle pat. Tails raised a hand to rub his forehead, soothing the creases between his eyes. He looked around at the crowd that had formed with a stormy expression, daring any of them to be as obnoxious as Amy.

Cream the Rabbit, with her kind mother Vanilla and somber chao, stood in a trio of sobriety, Cream only allowing herself a quiet sniff over five-minute intervals. Vanilla rooted in her purse for tissues to hand out in case anyone had forgotten to bring their own. Ever the mother.

There were other familiar faces... Rouge the Bat, for once her lips not glossed and her figure not accented by a bodysuit but instead an austere black dress, folded her hands in front of her, staring at her shoes. Omega had painted himself black for the occasion, somehow understanding what a funeral was through his robot thoughts. Or maybe Rouge had suggested it. Princess Blaze and Silver the Hedgehog were there as well, each dressed appropriately. Blaze's face twitched occasionally, her normally steely expression nearly crumbling with grief. Silver wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and at last she turned her head against him to cry in silence.

So many people had arrived to pay their respects to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not. Some selfish part of him wanted to have the day to himself. He wasn't sure why... maybe the fact that so many people were grieving in front of him cemented the fact that his best friend—his big _brother—_was dead. Tails bit his lip. The gravediggers began the long journey of filling in the hole. Every shovel-full of dirt hit the casket with a thunderous crash. Amy's wailing grew louder and finally Knuckles was forced to cram her face into his chest in an attempt to silence her. Tails' hands trembled slightly.

"I'll begin by speaking a few words," a portly mole wearing a pastoral robe stepped to the head of the grave and pulled out his notes. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius. I never new him personally, but his reputation preceded him. Not an easy task for anything, with his speed..." There were some rasping chuckles in the crowd. Tails rolled his eyes. The mole continued, "He was a good lad. A bit of a heartbreaker, I hear, but honorable in morals and just in might. He never used his gifts of strength and speed to harm an innocent creature, but instead rose above the common man to fight against evil at a tender age. Many of us could learn from such example... I think many of us _did_. Yes, the Blue Blur... He was a inspiration to everyone he met, always approaching new relationships with an open mind and an open heart. He wanted to see the good in everyone, even when no one else could. Truly, such a soul was taken from us too soon. Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, may he rest in peace."

Dirt fell on dirt. The mahogany had vanished. The mole gestured towards the crowd.

"I'd invite anyone with a few kind words to come forward now, if you will." The crowd shifted awkwardly. Tails frowned. Finally, Rouge stepped forward with a white rose. After a deep inhaled, she looked around sadly.

"I've known Sonic for ten years. Oh, back then that boy had such a cocky mouth on him... He was a great guy to muck about with. We always used to tease our friends. We could shoot one-liners back and forth like ping-pong," the white bat's pleasant chuckle turned to a stifled sob as tears filled her eyes, "I can't believe he's gone... He was only twenty-five and when most people are just getting off their feet into adulthood, he just... disappeared from our lives. Sonic the Hedgehog..." she dropped the rose into the pit, "wherever you go, give 'em hell." She stepped away, fading into the audience of black-clad friends. Tails balled his hands into fists, trying to keep himself from crying. Blaze—with Silver right behind her—was next. The Sol Princess dabbed her eyes with a sky blue handkerchief before clearing her throat and standing tall.

"Sonic the Hedgehog was a marvelous spirit," her regal voice was firm, "we met so long ago, it feels as though he was always a part of my life. Few people, in _any_ dimension, could so easily accept someone with my abilities... Sonic was one of them. He treated everyone with a level of respect and honesty that is not easily matched. He will be sorely missed in the Sol Dimension." She almost visually shrank as tears choked her off. Silver nodded and stepped forward, letting a pair of Amazon lilies fall into the grave.

"Though we battled when we first met," he said calmly, "Sonic and I grew to be very close friends and allies. We worked well together and had an understanding as far as heroic responsibility. No matter what, we always helped each other out when all else seemed to fall apart. Rest in peace, Sonic." The hedgehog and cat walked away, disappearing like Rouge had. Tails sucked in a breath of air, trying to still his shivering stomach. Amy disentangled herself from Knuckles' grasp and stalked forward, head held high. She flung a bouquet of pink carnations onto the growing pile of dirt before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I loved Sonic the Hedgehog!" Her voice shook and she lowered her volume, "He was... so good to everyone. Brave and honest... I'd never met anyone like him when I first saw him. Confidence flowed out of him, but not at the price of kindness. Over the years, I'm sure I drove him to the brink of insanity what with my antics... saying we were _destined_ for each other. Only recently, he actually started feeling... the same way and.. I-I just never thought he'd die before... before we..." She broke into tears, falling to her knees and bawling like a child. Tails grimaced uncomfortably. He stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder before looking out at the crowd, peering into each individual's eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog was my brother," the fox began evenly, "he found me when I was a lost orphan and raised me, despite being young himself. Everywhere he went, he let me go. He never excluded me, even when a situation was dangerous. Some of you may think that was irresponsible, but I see it as unadulterated friendship. I always felt we were equals, even though he accomplished so much more than me... Over time, I guess I began to believe that nothing could really tear us apart." His blue eyes fell on the pile of dirt, at last full to the brim once more. "How wrong we can be. I know now I could never fill his shoes... and I don't want to."

The last shovel of dirt echoed.

* * *

Tails jumped at the hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shadow the Hedgehog, not looking a day older than when they'd first met. The coal-black hedgehog gave Tails an even stare, his stony red eyes boring into the fox. At last, Tails sighed and let his head fall back to staring at the final resting place of Sonic.

"Are you all right?" Shadow murmured, removing his hand to stand with arms crossed. Tails exhaled wetly and nodded.

"I'm... fine."

"Are you positive? You seemed a little antsy during the..."

"I said I'm fine!" Tails snapped, glancing sidelong at his company. Shadow did not grace many with his presence, reserving his concern only for those who irritated him the least. While he considered Sonic a rival of sorts—while he was alive—Shadow did not mind Tails and had actually enjoyed a quiet friendship with the kitsune over the years. When Shadow had heard of Sonic's death, he recalled his own feelings about Maria and immediately knew Tails would have been distraught. He Chaos Controlled to the little house immediately, forcing Tails to ingest copious amounts of whiskey until the teen had fainted. It was an effective pain-killer, at least until the following morning.

During the funeral preparations, the GUN agent had acted as a brotherly stand-in, helping Tails make the more inane decisions and keeping him from falling into a self-destructive spiral. Eventually, Tails had arrived to a mental state which was relatively stable and Shadow had shown himself out. Still... he checked in on the fox every couple of days until the funeral took place. Now, he made a mental note to have the others keep tabs on Tails just in case some latent form of grief overtook him and made him act dangerously.

"You're actually taking this surprisingly well, in my opinion," Shadow mused. The pair stood in silence as the sun broke past the clouds and began to set over the ocean that stretched out to the horizon. The water became liquid fire and the sound of nocturnal creatures chirped from the surrounding forest. Shadow began to nod off while standing when Tails finally spoke.

"There's... nothing I can do about it... Why should I waste tears on that?"

Shadow opened one eye, "Well... I assumed it was simply natural."

"But _nothing_ _about this_ is natural!" Tails hissed through clenched teeth, "nothing will make this seem any more okay... and sobbing like a friggin' kid isn't going to make me feel better. I'd be better off pretending nothing has happened at all..." Shadow pondered the boy's statement, looking back to his own situation and the loss of the girl he had been created to save. Sixty years after the incident he had finally managed to stop feeling guilty and wanting revenge... but somehow he didn't feel Tails had that much time. After all, he was newly an adult and should live life to the fullest in his free youth. Shadow pulled his lips into a sneer. _God, Faker... worst timing ever._

The moon was rising when Shadow finally felt himself grow too sleepy to keep hanging around. He cuffed his younger friend on the back, nodding goodbye.

"Get home safe, kid."

"Yeah," Tails said vacantly, "will do." There was a green flash of light and Tails knew he was alone. Staring up at the moon between silvery clouds, he counted to ten before trudging home. The door flew open with a kick and he leaned against it, shutting out the world... and possibly reality.

"I'm home," he said to the empty house, not sure what he was expecting. He pulled off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen, gazing around the room as if it was a foreign planet. After a few minutes, he pulled out a pair of mugs and began to prepare hot chocolate. The swirling brown liquid reflected his grim expression. He set his palms against the counter and sagged between his shoulders, closing tired eyes and swallowing hard.

"Do you want marshmallows in yours, Sonic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I did not expect to get as good of a reaction as I did. You all make me feel empowered to write!**

_DahserMan1025: As always, you are a dear! Thank you for your encouraging words!_

_shdowhunt60: Thank you for taking time to read this! I hope the next four chapters are as interesting as the first :)_

_Tails is FLUFFY: Oh my goodness, your review makes me so, SO happy! When I began to write again over this past month, I made it my goal to help round out the selection as it were. (Yes, OC fics... OC fics everywhere) Now to your question, Kübler-Ross is a psychological model introduced by a Swiss-American psychiatrist made up of the five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. It is most often displayed after the loss of a loved one, but can be experienced during a divorce, a break-up and other forms of loss. Unfortunately, my other stories aren't nearly as Tails-centric, but On Mobius does have him being a sarcastic little handful. All in all, thank you sooo much for reading my work, and I hope you enjoy the rest as well._

**Now, just an FYI to returning readers, I went back over the last chapter and cleared up some typos. I made sure to quadruple-check this one, so it won't be as messy. Please have fun and have a glorious day!**

* * *

Stage Two: Anger

The pencil snapped in two as Tails blackened the page with graphite, obliterating all traces of his latest attempt at inventing. He buried gloveless fingers in his shaggy bangs, eyes wide beneath a crazed frown. The mechanic had been trying to get back to his work for days. Frustration threatened to consume him when he reached dead end after dead end. This one required too many fine metals, that one wouldn't be mobile enough. Red wire, blue wire, green wire—Chaos send it all to Hell!

He leaned back in his white Windsor chair, crossing one leg behind the other and staring out his bedroom window. A fine powder of snow fell from the sky rhythmically, glowing in the crisp, bright sun. It melted as it touched down, leaving the hard, early-December ground moistened. After the sun set, however, it left an icy sheen that was dangerous in too many ways to count. He rubbed his chin, trying to soften his frazzled nerves.

The small bedroom the fox had lived in for so many years was normally only slightly messy. A few mechanical parts would be sprinkled here or there, socks missing their partner half-tucked under the rug. A child-sized four-poster bed with eggshell sheets and a forest green quilt nestled into one corner. Now, the socks were out in droves and the bedding months-dirty. There just didn't seem to be a point in fixing it up anymore.

Tails thought about his bed... after his eighteenth birthday, Sonic had declared they would look to purchase a "big boy's" bed instead of the toy-like one he had slept in for years.

"Tails," he had asked, "don't your feet hang off the sides yet? I'll get you a new one from town!"

"Don't trouble yourself," Tails had said pleasantly. He had appreciated the thought. In fact, they had made plans to go shopping to buy a new bed the week after. They never had a chance since...

The front door opened and closed, a gentle voice seeping throughout the house.

"Tails! I brought some of Mom's pumpkin pie! Do you want any?"

The kitsune bit his lip, wondering why _now_ of all times was when Cream chose to visit. He heard her navigate the messy kitchen in search of a plate and silverware. A deafening crash which could only be the pile of dishes in the sink seemed to shake the walls like an earthquake. Tails closed his eyes.

"Tails, why are there dishes everywhere? How can one person make such a mess?"

_One person_... There was only _one_ person in the house now. He kept forgetting.

Silverware clinked and clattered and Tails jumped up, heading down before Cream managed to clean the entire house. He laid eyes on her small form at last as she donned rubber gloves and began to scrub some forks clean. Snow still glistened at the ends of her honey-blonde hair, refusing to melt despite the heat of the house. Her winter jacket was draped over a stool. Cheese the Chao floated nearby, gathering filthy bowls and smudged glasses. Tails leaned in the doorway, somewhere between pleased and irritated. Cream turned around, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Tails! I started to think you weren't home..."

"Yeah... Sorry..." The fox rubbed the back of his neck lamely. Cream shook her head.

"It's okay, Tails... I understand. Here, come sit down while I wash up some dishes." She grinned widely, "Then we can eat pie!" A smile toyed with the fox's ashen lips and he waddled over to collapse next to the small dining table. He watched Cream brush a rough sponge back and forth and around two plates, humming to herself and letting her long lop ears swing back and forth with every motion. Tails wondered if she was beginning to look more like Vanilla, now that she was sixteen. Then, he realized he hadn't gone out to visit any of his friends for a long, long time.

_Not since..._

Cream reached for a navy-blue mug filled with spoiled cocoa, wrinkling her nose. Tails lunged forward, slapping her hand away from it.

"Wait! Not that!" He shouted. Cheese started, looking around in surprise. Cream's lower lip trembled, her large brown eyes shining in the sallow kitchen light. Tails was so much taller than her now... it was unnerving for both parties.

"Tails..." she whimpered.

"God..." Tails stepped away from her, running his hands along either side of his head in anguish. "Cream, I'm... I'm sorry... That was Sonic's favorite mug I... I-I..." His sturdy will crumbled at the futility of his own words and fell back into the chair, tears spilling over his face. The faucet ran, the drain gurgled, and Cream and Cheese peered at their friend with concern. Tails choked on a sob, rocking back and forth with a fist pressed on his forehead. The chair rattle against the wall.

"He's really dead... he's dead, Cream!"

The young rabbit shut down the faucet and pulled off the rubber gloves. She walked over and leaned down, wrapping Tails in her comforting arms. She patted his back lovingly.

"Yes, Tails. Mr. Sonic is dead."

Tails cried out as if he had just learned the news that moment, an unintelligible vocalization spilling out of his open mouth like vomit. He attempted to rock back and forth again, only to have Cream pull him tighter against her chest. Tears were caught in her lashes and she held the fox, hushing him like a mother would.

"Why did he die?!" Tails shouted. Cream shook at his loudness. Tails slammed his back against the kitchen wall, "Why? Of all people why did _he _have to die?! Aaaaa..." Cream felt her dress soak through and she steeled her nerves. She had to be strong for Tails. He fell forward out of the chair, his hands clutching her legs in despair. His soft cheek pressed into her shin.

"I _hate _him! I hate that he ever saved me... I hate him!"

"No, Tails..." Cream hugged her arms around herself, "We mustn't hate Mr. Sonic... He raised _you_, remember? He'd want you to be happy..."

"I don't care what he'd want!" Tails slammed a fist onto the vinyl floor, shrieking, "I'm glad he's dead! Everyone should be dead just like he is! _I _should be dead!" Cheese fluttered over, landing on the floor and resting a sympathetic paw on Tails' back.

"Tails, please don't be so angry..." Cream whispered. It fell on deaf ears and Tails continued to sob until his tears ran dry and his voice was lost. He wriggled about on the floor in his own tears before he curled up in the fetal position, numb at last. Cream ran to get a pillow from the living room and managed to get it under the mechanic's head. She finished washing the dishes, then set two plates of pumpkin pie and a glass of warm milk on the floor beside her friend. She stroked Tail's head and offered him a forkful of food. With glassy eyes, he opened his mouth and accepted. He chewed in silence. The girl managed to get him to eat all but the last bit of crust, as well as drink the milk through a straw. She ate her own slice in silence. When she looked up again, it was dark outside. She nudged the fox gently.

"Tails, would you like to go to bed?"

He kept his eyes closed. His lips barely moved, "...no."

"Shall I get you a blanket?" Cream began to stand.

"...If you want."

Cream went into the trunk that was under the front window and gathered two blankets, both a dark brown and slightly worn. She tucked Tails in where he lay on the floor before pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

"It's late..." she whispered, "I'm going home now."

"Be careful of the roads," Tails said flatly, "They get icy after dark."

"I will, Tails."

"If something happens to you," his inhale was thick with emotion, "I will be even angrier."

"I know, Tails. Goodnight."

The light in the kitchen flickered when the front door closed. Tails slept.

* * *

"Chaos, help me. What am I going to do with you...?"

Tails blinked hard in the early morning sun. He pulled the blankets over his face. Shadow nudged him with a foot and set down his bag of groceries on the table. He folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Good thing I sent Cream over here last night. Have you even been eating? God, you're as small as you were five years ago. It's only been a month!"

"You don't normally talk this much," Tails growled from his fortress of wool. Shadow scoffed.

"Such an attitude towards someone who's trying to _save your life_. Now get your butt into this chair while I make you a protein shake. I'm gonna get you eating properly again if it kills me."

Tails began to cough. Shadow held his hands up in exasperation.

"Come on. Get used to colloquialism, because it's in every day life. Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Both."

"Good, that's more like it. Here, eat this." The black hedgehog handed Tails a supermarket deli sandwich. Tails pouted but took it and unwrapped the cling film gingerly. The smell of stale bread enveloped his face. Shadow rifled through the cupboards until he found his quarry: a dusty blender. He pulled the pitcher off and ran it under cold water before slapping the pieces together with gusto. Tearing open several packets of protein powder, he began throwing an assembly of other ingredients into the pitcher. Tails chewed the cheap sandwich in silence and swallowed the dry mouthful with difficulty.

Shadow spoke with his back to the fox, "Listen... I've been doing some reading."

"Ooh," Tails muttered sarcastically around a second bite. Shadow's quills rippled irritably.

"Keep your snark to yourself, kid. I was in the library, getting intel for a job. I passed by some of the psycho-spiritual-whatever you wanna call it books and decided to read up on the journey of grief."

"Tell me more." Tails snapped through a full mouth. Shadow ignored him.

"Well, I discovered that there's this psychological thing called the Kübler-Ross model and I think you're just about ripe for stage two." The blender roared for a moment. Shadow spun around and set the pitcher on the dining table before sitting across from the young fox.

"Drink it."

"I ate the sandwich..."

"Drink it. Every—last—drop." Shadow pulled out his trusted pistol and set in on the table in a threatening display. Tails rolled his eyes at it as he tipped the pitcher towards his mouth.

"Like I give a—"

"Yeah..." Shadow interrupted, "you're _definitely _stage two." He took an apple from the grocery bag and bit into it. The odd pair sat in silence, Tails drinking down his protein shake and Shadow idly taking bites from the apple every few moments. The sun filtered through antique lace curtains over the window above the sink. The remaining water droplets from Shadow washing the blender sparkled like diamonds. Tails thought about the previous night, wishing he hadn't snapped in front of Cream like he did.

"So..." Shadow popped open a canned coffee and began to drink, "how are you feeling? Cream said you finally cried. In her arms."

"Did the psych book tell you harrassing people helps them feel better?"

"No, but I don't obey dusty tomes from a library. Tails, how are you feeling?"

Tails swallowed loudly three times, slammed the pitcher on the table and glared, blue eyes into red, "Pissed. I put up with that blue idiot for ten years. Ten whole years of him running his mouth and getting me into trouble. I almost died like, five hundred times, you know. _Before _we even met you. Then, that moron goes and..." Tails looked away, the bright blue of his irises appearing deathly ill inside his bloodshot eyes. Tears made him look glassy and he choked off his air, "Chaos, why on Mobius did he have to..." The fox cursed under his breath before collapsing, his face falling into place on the rim of the pitcher. His cries reverberated in the plastic strangely. Shadow blinked vapidly, waiting for Tails' wave of emotion to wash by. He dropped the apple core on the table and sat back, wiping his hands together.

"Why, Shadow! Why?!" Tails lifted his face, now covered in muddy pink froth. His voice was cracking like it had so many years ago. In his sorrow, he had been reduced to a child once more. He shuddered and bit a lip. Tears fell onto his lap.

Shadow cocked his head to the side. He blinked again, far away in thought. He waited until the kitsune's sniveling had stopped before he spoke.

"Sometimes... Good people go before the rest." The image of Maria flashed in his mind, "It's just the way things are. There can only be so much good in this world because... if everyone was as good as those few people, who would the rest of us look up to?" The black hedgehog stood and gathered the rest of his things. He meandered through the living room and opened the front door before turning a final time, "Why are there so many friggin' socks in here?"

But Tails was still busy realizing that Shadow had—for once in his life—called Sonic a good person... and, even though it was through a roundabout manner, he had somehow admitted that he looked up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, you guys... I'm so, so thankful that so many people are getting into this little project! I never expected there to be such a large response and it's... overwhelming, almost. I'm happy that people are enjoying this. It makes me sad to think it's already almost done when it's just gotten started. **

_June Dune: Your review is incredibly heartwarming, it really meant a lot to me when I read it. I always try to keep people in-character as much as possible, so when lovely people such as yourself say they are, I dance with happiness. Thank you for taking time to read!_

_GinjaNinja977: I'm glad you like it! I hope it continues to hold that title :)_

_DahserMan1025: Yay! Your kind words never cease to make me smile!_

_Tails is FLUFFY: Don't worry, Shadow's gonna keep dear Tails in the dark as much as possible. He wants him to heal as simply as he can. Thank you for a return review, as well!_

_SunsetSparkle421: Never fear, the Ultimate Life-form will stay by and make sure he stays out of too much trouble._

_shdowhunt60: Ahaha, you flatter me ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy!_

**I'd like to point out that this chapter references pop culture a bit. It might be a bit jarring or out of place to some. I feel like it came across too humorous, which... isn't _bad_... but I want to portray the kind of ludicrous thinking that often goes hand-in-hand with sorrow. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last, let's begin!**

* * *

Stage Three: Bargaining

The windows had frosted over. Each layer was a different pattern; the first was pine trees, the second butterflies, and the third was smoke. Tails buried his face deeper into the striped scarf that wound around his neck. His breath puffed out in a steamy halo behind him. He coughed quietly and bent down to straighten a hunk of wood on the chopping block. Shifting his weight back on his heels as he lifted the ax above his head, he let it fall, sinking into the wood with a dull _thwack!. _He tossed the ax aside and gathered the wedges in his arms, following the well-worn trail around the house to the side door. Kicking the snow off his boots, he stumbled into the warm living room and nearly fell at the fireplace before stuffing the logs in. The fire roared and sparked. Tails collapsed back onto his sleeping bag, panting.

January had arrived in a squall of sleet, freezing temperatures, clouds that blacked out the sun and... more sleet. For every day of sun, there were three of blinding storms that made sure everyone stayed safe at home. Any other year, Tails would have had Sonic for company. The blue hedgehog might have asked if he wanted to head to the Sol Dimension, where they'd be greeted with tropical islands for miles and a warm (_especially_ warm) welcome from Blaze. They'd sip fancy coconut drinks on the shimmering sand and attend the beautiful Southern Island festivals at night. The only thing that would make them go home would be word that Spring had arrived at last and there would be plenty of adventures waiting for their return.

This year...

Tails used his toes to push off his boots and shed his winter jacket and scarf like a second skin. He pulled open his sleeping bag and vanished inside, blocking out the winter and all thoughts that shared its icy, piercing nature. Memories from the last few days flooded in nonetheless.

* * *

After Shadow had convinced him to start eating, he'd kept in good health... for a while. Eventually, the dirty dishes piled up again, and the drawing board lay barren where once was fertile soil for Tails' genius. The groceries ran out, and the weather by then was too dangerous for anyone to bring him supplies. They had all stocked up for the winter. Even Shadow, with his ability to teleport through space, hadn't made an appearance. When Tails woke up one early-January day with the heater having gone bust in the night, icicles hanging from the kitchen sink, he called the apartment Shadow and Rouge shared. The white bat had answered, mournfully informing him that Shadow was gone. Fighting evil somewhere or other, he had been fully booked by GUN business. Despite the Ultimate Life-form's deepest wishes, he could not tend to Tails' personal problems. Tails had given into his grief that night, allowing himself to sink to the kitchen floor, and shiver himself into a catatonic state.

Then, when he truly believed he was about to die, there was a knock at the front door.

He laid there in his stupor, the cold seeping into the core of his nerves. The shivering had stopped hours earlier. At that point, he hadn't even believed he could have spoken. Luckily, Princess Blaze the Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, was the one knocking. After five long minutes, the front door was opened with a fiery kick and the princess strode in, an aloof expression on her elegant face. After she closed the door behind her, she stalked into the kitchen and almost tripped over her furred boots at the sight of Tails, blue lipped on the floor. She had gathered him into her arms, heating them slowly as she guided him to the fireplace. By some stroke of foreknowledge, Sonic had left a pair of logs in the ashy alcove the year before. Blaze lit them instantly and began to rub Tails' chest vigorously to stymie the cold from his vital organs.

After what seemed like an eternity—on Blaze's end—Tails had blinked his cloudy eyes and raised his head in incoherent curiosity.

"Blaze?"

"Thank Sol..." the phrase slipped through her lips and she frowned, giving his shoulder a smack, "You foolish boy! _What _were you thinking?"

"I... I'm not sure." Tails' mind had still been groggy and he tried to sit up. Blaze had rubbed her temples. The fireplace lit her pretty features, glowing in the jewel in her forehead and making her eyelashes almost seem longer. They sat in silence while Tails collected himself, before he finally asked the one question his mind could focus on.

"Blaze... why are you here?"

The lavender feline folded her hands in her lap, "I came because Shadow could not. We..." a rose tint colored her cheeks, "...we have an agreement, where you are concerned. He told me he has been too busy to check on you and since none of the others could risk their lives to show up, _I _volunteered. I'm quite safe, you know." As if to illustrate her statement, she held up a hand; small flames danced from each fingertip.

Tails had raised an eyebrow at her blush, then pondered why on Mobius he had nearly allowed himself to...

"Blaze..." he murmured, "it's like there's no point..."

"What do you mean?" She blinked, her slit pupils dilating in the dim light.

"Without Sonic I... I feel so lost and alone... I don't know what I'm doing. I guess he really spoiled me..." The fox's gaze fell to the floor. He pulled his thin legs to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Blaze's tail swished back and forth as she listened. Tails whimpered, "I'd do anything to have him back..."

"Tails," she said with a tone of finality, "Sonic the Hedgehog is dead. He is no longer a part of this world, nor any other. ...And if you think I don't miss him as much as you do, you're a very self-centered boy. We'd _all _give our lives to have him back. Alas, killing yourself by freezing to death on your kitchen floor will do _nothing _but leave the rest of us in further despair."

Her words stung. Tails knew he was only considering his own feelings. He knew that it was wrong, but somehow all the fear and the loneliness had built into a writhing mass of hopelessness that clouded what little judgement he had. The idea of mortality and the struggle of life with the same result (no matter what one did) had crushed him. Sonic was a good person and didn't deserve to die, therefore all life was futile.

"I see that you are thinking, Tails. Too much thought in these circumstances can be fatal."

"Blaze," Tails was suddenly hopeful. His ears perked up and Blaze found herself narrowing her eyes cautiously. He continued, "I heard of another place... a dimension with seven marble balls, much like the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds."

"And?"

"The only difference... instead of allowing someone to become super, those magic balls allow the finder to have a wish granted. A mighty entity comes forth and grants wishes. Even," his voice fell to an incredulous whisper, "bringing the dead back to life."

"Miles Prower!" Blaze was on her feet, twin flames surrounding her hands, "Do you _honestly _wish to search for the _Dragon_ _Balls_? Because _those _are from a television series and so help me, if you would rather waste away worrying your friends sick and believing in fantasies, I will take you to the Sol Dimension and never let you near another TV again!"

Tails looked up at her guiltily.

Blaze shrank back, dousing her flames, "Tails... try to understand that we love you. We love you as much as we love Sonic and if anything were to happen to you..." She bit her lower lip, "I couldn't forgive myself. You were Sonic's ward and he loved you dearly. He wouldn't want you to live forever in the shade of his memory, wishing to bring him back from the dead by believing in things that don't exist. Sonic would want you to _live_! He'd want you to be as good of a person as he raised you to be." She rested a sisterly hand on his fluffy head. "Tails, I _know_ you can get through this. We all will. Please, don't try to do anything rash." Then, she had laid a kiss on his forehead and sent him to bed, vowing to watch over him until morning. She forced him to fix the heater, but Tails had found fire more comforting.

* * *

Tails woke to the sound of heavy boots stomping in the entry. He popped his head out of the sleeping bag and looked behind him at the front door. Shadow brushed snow from his quills and rubbed his hands together, blowing on them fiercely. Tails frowned.

"Don't you usually Chaos Control here?"

"Yes I do," the older hedgehog growled, "but I heard from a reliable source that you weren't holding up so good. I decided it was time I told GUN to sod off so I could spend some time with..." He faltered for a moment, an uncharacteristic expression of vulnerability on his dark face, "...family."

Tails' large ears perked up. Family? Did Shadow really...?

"Before you get any ideas into that ridiculous head of yours," Shadow hissed as he hung his scarf and parka on the entry valet, "I just told them 'family' because it was easier than explaining the full situation." Tails felt his face heat up, but nodded in understanding. Shadow rubbed his hands together and picked up a drink carrier from the storage bench. He navigated the end tables and sat down on the old, sagging blue couch. He beckoned at Tails.

"C'mere, I got these from the new coffee stand by work. I heard their hot chocolate was decent." He set it down on the coffee table and pulled one of the white paper cups out before sitting back and sniffing it. Tails crawled out of his sleeping bag over to the table, where he sat on folded knees and appraised the steaming beverages. As he blew on his piping-hot cup, he noticed there was a third hot chocolate, remaining untouched in the carrier. He frowned and looked up at Shadow, who sat back, drinking deeply and licking his tan lips. Tails took a wary sip before he built up the courage to ask Shadow what was on his mind.

"Shadow... who's the third drink for?"

"Well," Shadow said with eyes closed, "I remembered that one winter I was overworking myself again and you and Faker forced me to come over here. You remember that?"

Tails thought for a moment before nodding vaguely.

"Well," Shadow put his empty cup on the table, then settled deeper into the fluffy couch and folded his hands over his stomach, "that night you made hot chocolate. I'd really only ever seen that idiot eat chili dogs before then... it _was_ a long time ago. But, that night, he drank mug after mug of your hot chocolate. He kept asking for marshmallows, too. He loved it. He loved that stuff as much as he loved chili dogs. I always felt like it was more personal, though. It was almost an inside joke, but without the humor."

Tails licked his teeth, attempting to hold back the wet gasp that was working its way up his throat. His hot chocolate rippled as it moved with his trembling hand. Tears filled the brims of his eyes, refusing to spill. His ears drooped.

"I-I'd forgotten that..."

"Yeah, it wasn't that special of a memory... it just felt right to honor it, I guess." Shadow's brows pressed together as he wriggled into a more comfortable position. He had dark, wrinkled bags of skin below his eyes, as if he'd been working without sleep for too long.

Tails wondered if his own visage looked that awful.

"Shadow... I'm... afraid... I don't want to die like..." Words spilled from his mouth. The black hedgehog was unfazed.

"So don't be an idiot. Should be simple for you, right? By the way," he opened one red eye in a steely glare, "if I hear of you pulling any more stunts like you did last week, I'm gonna make you sit at my apartment all day, every day. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Tails." The velvety lid slid shut once more and Shadow began to snore faintly. Tails drank the rest of his hot chocolate and stood. He picked up his sleeping bag and laid it over the Ultimate Life-form's resting frame before walking into the kitchen to cook a small breakfast. As he pulled out some dishes to prepare the food, his hand found Sonic's favorite mug, washed clean a week earlier by Blaze in the boredom of her vigilant night. The memory of the night Shadow had spoken about flashed clear in his mind. As he put the mug back, he thought he could hear a familiar jovial voice somewhere in the house.

_Tails, make sure you put extra marshmallows in mine! _


	4. Chapter 4

**And, here we are in the final "bad" stage. There will be one more chapter, which will be uploaded later today. I'll put my final greeting in that, so stay tuned!**

_ReporterDigs: Thank you so much for your review! Something about if felt really academic to me, which always carries a lot of weight in my mind. I dunno, I'm weird. Blaze is one of my favorite characters too! I hope you enjoy these last two chapters as much as the first three._

_Tails is FLUFFY: Aha, I see what you did there. When I started, I knew I wanted to create a "cozy" sort of chapter. Fire seemed appropriate, and who better to come along with that than the pyro princess herself! I have to thank you-when I started this chapter, I had no idea where I was going. You mentioning Amy helped me round out a general flow of events and really made this section streamlined! Also, I never mentioned how Sonic died. After reading a few other stories where a main character dies and someone is grieving them, I found it almost took away from the process of the living. I wanted the focus to be on Tails moving past his grief, therefore I left it up to the reader's imagination. It may also be more relatable that way, considering anyone can plug in whatever horrible death they imagine. (That could just be me, though, hehe!)_

_DahserMan1025: Aww, that is wonderful praise! Thank you for all your support!_

_shdowhunt60: In hindsight, I feel like I could have transitioned that a bit better. The first section happens after the second, but right before the third. I may come back someday and re-write to make it a little more smooth. And I could never kill off Tails! Heh, he's one of my favorite characters... not to mention I had seen too many where he died so Sonic had to avenge him or cry a lot or whatever, and I wanted a fresh perspective. Yes, they kind of are the ultimate brOTP lol_

**Anyway, here is chapter four for your viewing pleasure! **

* * *

Stage Four: Depression

February was the month of emptiness. Somewhere between winter and spring, the gray skies that plagued the area mirrored the bleak expressions of citizens that trudged back and forth through the city. They drove—or flew, or walked, or swam—to work each day and went home each night. Vague memories of the holidays could be seen in the new scarf someone wore to work, or the way the boss had to buy a bigger belt from one too many feasts. It was all very banal. A script that had been repeated each year before and would for each year after.

Tails allowed his hand to finally slip from its precarious position on the edge of the couch. It hit the floor with a dull thud. He couldn't even tell if it hurt or not. A languid sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes for fear of them drying out.

How long had it been since he could tell the difference between being awake and asleep? A sort of clinical numbness had stolen over him in the weeks since Shadow's last visit. He knew he had to stay alive and he knew that he had to eat to live, but... there wasn't much else to it. Right?

The fox rolled over on the couch and rubbed his face, a frown forming on weary brows. Birds chirped in the trees outside. All else was masked in a stifling silence that bore down on the little house from all sides like a judge waiting for the jury's sentence, gavel in hand. It was a sickening feeling, not being able to experience motivation, excitement, or even the sorrow that had plagued Tails for an entire season. Instead, all emotion had been replaced with a thick, gelatinous wall that prevented any of the kitsune's more prominent thoughts from reaching fruition. He would ponder the idea of getting up and washing his laundry... then, he'd hit the barrier and forget his original train of thought.

Not to mention, there was the never-ending stream of phone calls.

"Hi, Tails. Mom wants to know if you're doing okay..." Cream's cheery voice chirped through the machine, "She helped me make macarons and I think you'd really like them. Try to call back, okay?"

"Tails, Shadow won't stop pestering me to call you for him," Rouge muttered before her tone turned motherly, "Make sure you stay eating. Try not to worry Shaddy too much, okay? He's really busy with GUN."

"Tails... just calling to see how you're doing..." It had been so long since Tails had heard Amy's voice, she almost sounded like a stranger. He had saved _that_ message, if only to comfort himself in knowing that he was not alone in his crippling sadness. The voicemails from worried friends had all accumulated into one cryptic sentence from Shadow.

"Almost there, kid." He didn't even make excuses for not checking in.

That one had wound Tails up; he almost did something about it. But... in a life where everything led to the same end... what good would calling Shadow back and asking why he'd abandoned the fox do? Why even bother? In the end, Tails had unplugged the machine and moved on to smaller things. These days, activity was sitting up in order to lay down the opposite direction. The fireplace remained unused; a pile of ashes the only sign Tails had ever sat by it for quiet thinking. Bowls, plates, glasses and silverware played jenga in the sink. Occasionally, a drip of water might fall and _plink_ quietly on the stainless steel. The distinct smell of _boy_ permeated the house.

Tails paused mid-reverie to listen. There were footsteps on the pavement walkway in front of the house. They weren't heavy enough to be Shadow, but they weren't sharp enough to be high-heels either. The kitsune sat up on his elbows, deciding it would have to be Cream and whatever baked good she had opted to bring. When a sharp rap on the door nearly exploded the walls out of silence, he simply murmured back at it.

"'S open..."

The brass knob twisted almost warily, if such things could possess intelligence. Tails frowned when the door didn't swing open with the pronounced familiarity that Cream had always had with it. Instead, the faintest sliver of pink obscured the light from the crack in the doorway.

Tails blinked vacantly, "Hello?"

"Tails...?" Suddenly, the door was completely open and Amy Rose was leaning in, looking much more her age in a charcoal-colored pea coat. Her quills hung limp on either side of her head and her headband was absent. She stepped into the entry and shut the door gingerly. Somehow, by her frail steps and the quiet aura that hung over her, Tails realized that she had probably been in as bad of shape as he had... or worse. At last, the pink hedgehog turned to face him with a polite smile.

"Hey Tails, long time no see."

Tails nodded, a pinprick of memory prodded at his thoughts. Amy made her way around the furniture, choosing to seat herself in a worn old recliner that sat juxtapose to the couch. Tails moved into a more proper position with both feet on the floor and his namesakes propped on either side of him. He made no sound, only stared at the older girl before him.

After a few awkward minutes, Amy finally spoke, "So... whatcha been up to?" It sounded forced and she blinked rapidly after saying it. Tails cocked his head, wondering how to answer. In what way is it easy to say one had been lying on a couch every day for a month? When Tails failed to respond, Amy nodded and stared at her folded hands.

"Not much, I take it... well, I haven't been particularly active myself. Those first few weeks I just stayed in my room and looked at photo albums..." She smiled bitterly, "I listened to one of, uh... _his_ old voicemails over and over, too. Probably sounds pretty crazy, right?"

Tails wondered if it was. A small part of him wished he could have listened to a recording as well. Would the sound if his brother have eased his pain?

"Anyway," Amy leaned forward, placing her arms on her slim legs, "I went out to the... the grave yesterday with Cream." She inhaled and swallowed, "It... it wasn't so bad. I was thinking... Tails, maybe you'd like to come out and see it?"

"No, thank you," Tails voice cracked from lack of use. Or was it denial, back for a second round?

"Oh..." Amy's face fell. She stood and straightened her clothes, "That's fine, then. Listen, I just came to get some things from... from his room. Is that okay?"

Tails felt his stomach tighten. Sonic's room? He hadn't even thought about it. In all that time, he had been to shocked, too high-strung, too... afraid?

Yes: Tails _was_ afraid. He was afraid that if he opened that door and saw the empty oak bed, covered in a layer of dust... if he saw the blue alarm clock with the little rocket ship on its face... if he saw the final, lasting proof that Sonic was never—ever—coming back, he would lose every shred of sanity he had clung to. He would break and hurt everyone even more. Tails didn't want to hurt any of his friends. He didn't want to do what Sonic had.

That was when Miles "Tails" Prower realized that he no longer wanted to give up.

"Well, I guess it's fine then," Amy's voice echoed at the back of his mind, "I'll be back in ten minutes, tops." She walked back around the couch and turned up the narrow staircase. Tails heard the floorboards creak overhead, but he did not process it.

Instead, his soft blue eyes drifted out the front window. Sunlight was breaking though the flat sky and illuminating the patches of grass that poked through old snow. Bluebirds flitted every which-way on the air, singing of happiness and the return of life. A female shrew walked down the sidewalks with her toddler, pushing a stroller and looking at the first snowdrops of the year.

Tails stood from the couch and wandered into the kitchen. The new rays of sun were streaming in from the window above the sink, creating lace patterns on the opposite wall. The ivory paint that had once felt stifling and served as a painful reminder to happier times suddenly seemed warm and homey. Even the pile of dirty dishes appeared inviting.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs and Amy found Tails standing at the sink. She shifted the cardboard box she was carrying to one hip and pulled a mussed piece of paper from her pocket.

"I almost forgot," she said, "Shadow asked me to give this to you when I was on my way here. He said it was important, but he didn't want to be around when you read it." She rolled her eyes before giving the fox a small smile, "I'm going now. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Family sticks together!" She was gone in blur, leaving Tails holding the folded note with an air of caution. At last, he slumped into one of the dining chairs and unfolded it. Spiky, thick letters greeted him.

_Tails—_

_ If you're reading this, it means I did my job and you're on the road to recovery. Out of all our acquaintances, I think I am the only one who has gone through a loss of this magnitude before. You all know and tease me about it, but Maria was family to me as Sonic was to you and so many others who have crossed our path in the decade I've known you. When I received my true memories, the pain of loss felt as real as it must have when I stood in that escape pod, watching her die._

_ There is nothing like it._

_ Sonic and I were rivals, I'll be the first to admit it. He was just so... so loud and always in everyone's business. That, and he thought he was so much better than everyone else sometimes, that little—_

Here there was a large, black scribble, as if Shadow had thought better of his thought process. Tails smiled slightly despite himself.

_Even with all our differences, we shared many similarities: our species, our strength, speed, and—most importantly, in hindsight—our friends. I don't like to get sappy, kid, but you're one of those friends. You meant a lot to Faker and you mean a lot to me, even if I don't show it. When I heard that Blue Idiot had gotten himself killed, I knew it would kill you if you didn't have someone step in. _

_ The truth is, five years back or so, he approached me about the subject of what to do if he didn't make it back one day. He told me you'd be lost. Even if you were a genius, you just didn't know how to get on by yourself. That was the day he asked me to make sure you were okay. A guardian, of sorts. I didn't want anything to do with it and I didn't give it a second thought until last October._

_ I remembered Maria and I remembered my promise. _

_ When Blaze told me she found you half-dead on the floor, I was afraid for the first time in years. I felt like I had failed—both Maria's memory and Sonic's. But then, when I went over your house again I realized that wasn't true. You _were_ getting better, even if no one else could see it._

_ So, Tails. If you're reading this, that means I've done my job._

_ You're getting better, and you will continue to get better._

_ And some day, you may not even feel the pain anymore. All you will feel is the memory of your best friend... and the strength of your will. You survived._

_ Now, this will probably be the most I talk for the next ten years, so I expect you to keep up the good work without my stepping in every minute. You're an adult, for Chaos' sake, so act like one. _

_ But always remember, you're not alone._

_ —Shadow_

* * *

That night, Tails managed to climb the stairs to his bedroom before accidentally falling asleep on the couch. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and crawled into his small bed as if he was eight years old all over again. He looked out his window at the bright moon in the clear sky before nestling deeper into his blankets. He stared at the ceiling—and Tails cried. They weren't tears of mourning, nor of anger. They were cleansing tears. As they flowed from his eyes and soaked into his pillowcase, they took all the negativity with them. Sobs shook his body, but Tails knew that they were the last ones he'd feel for a long time. All his denial, anger, bitterness and depression were finally gone.

And Tails slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it, everyone. The last chapter in possibly one of my most favored stories ever. I never expected the response I've gotten, but I'm so very grateful for it. It's been a short journey, but very meaningful nonetheless. Thank you all for your empowering support; I'll never forget the kind reviews I've received. I wish you all luck in your future readings and writings, and hope we meet again. If you have any questions, suggestions, or requests, feel free to PM me. Thank you again and adieu!**

* * *

Stage Five: Acceptance

After drying the last of the dishes, Rouge wiped her hands on a towel before turning to gaze firmly over the counter at the black hedgehog in the next room. He picked up his mug without red eyes leaving the newspaper in front of him once, taking a long drink of coffee before setting back down on the coaster. Rouge tapped her high-heeled foot irritably.

"Don't _ever_ make me the bearer of bad news like that again, please," she growled. "It's bad for my image."

"He needed someone that was a little further removed from the picture to make it seem like I had actually left." Eye ridges moved slightly, "Sorry that you happen to fill that role. Maybe I can buy you something to make up for it?"

"Would you, Shaddy?" Rouge rushed around the counter to lean on the couch arm, her sarcastic nickname slipping out, "I _have_ been thinking of this necklace I saw at one of the better shops in town..."

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up. Something small or nothing."

"Party pooper." The bat pouted. Shadow smirked darkly. After a few minutes, Rouge perked up again, "So how _is _he doing? Are you sure it's all right to leave him alone now?" Shadow folded the newspaper and leaned back in his seat, gazing out the apartment window.

"He made it through the worst of it... Amy told me he seemed to be waking up by the time she left the first day. She stopped by again a few days later and he was washing dishes." Shadow snapped the paper open once more and resumed his reading, "He'll be fine. He's a strong kid."

"Oooh," Rouge teased, prodding the hedgehog's shoulder, "is that a little brotherly love I see?"

Shadow leaned away, "Don't count on it."

* * *

The stuffy, summer air was made perfect by a cool ocean breeze. The cries of seagulls traveled on the wind and the sun shimmered on the water like liquid metal. A lone marker sat at the top of a grassy, green hill that overlooked the sea. On either side it sloped away into sprawling meadows that melted down to the sandy beach. Behind lay a thick forest, populated with old trees of all shapes and sizes. The birds in the forest sang their individual notes, peppering the early morning with chirps and whistles. A kitsune with two tails stood a respectful distance from the marker, fiddling with a handful of flowers.

Tails adjusted his clean gloves before leaning down to place his small bouquet of mixed zinnias on the headstone base. The paper crinkled after it left his hand, as if it was being accepted by some ethereal being. The fragrance of hot sand hung in the air. Tails crouched down, resting his head on his arm as he studied the rough, gray stone with a faraway expression.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_ Hero of Mobius_

_ Best friend. Big brother._

"Hey... long time no see," Tails' soft voice cracked slightly at the use of Sonic's favorite greeting. A small smile graced his lips, "I'm sorry I didn't visit for so long. Things were... rough... for a while." The grass blades that ran along the bottom of the stone trembled slightly. Tails waved his hands in defense, "No, no... _I _didn't do anything dangerous... I was just really..." his eyes grew wet, "I was really upset. I didn't want to believe I'd never see you again, and then I was really angry. It felt like a betrayal, almost. 'How on Mobius could you have just left me'; it was like that. Luckily..." One of Tails' hands closed tighter around a well-worn, folded piece of paper, "Luckily it seems you thought ahead for once... I haven't been alone in this. Everyone's been a really big help—especially Shadow."

The grass fluttered in the breeze again excitedly.

"I still miss you, _Sonic_..." Tails pronounced the name firmly, "but I won't let it get to me so bad. You'd want me to _live_, right? Blaze said something like that. Don't worry: I'm better... I feel like I could handle anything." The fox stood and brushed dirt from his legs. He angled his face towards the blue sky; the sun warmed his goldenrod fur. After a few deep breaths, red sneakers turned and began to walk away. Tails stopped to glance over his shoulder.

"I'll try to visit sooner next time."

* * *

"Today is the one year anniversary since we lost someone dear to each and every one of us: Sonic the Hedgehog. These have been long, hard, empty months, but we made it." Amy smiled warmly at the small gathering in front of her. She held her glass in front of her, "The grieving process can easily be summed up in five stages. Many of you already know of what I'm speaking... I think, with the humble success of this memorial, we can all say we've made it to the final stage: acceptance. It can only get better from here." She thrust the glass into the air, "TO SONIC!"

"To Sonic!" The crowd chorused, before drinking deeply.

Tails swirled the remnants of his drink in his glass, contemplating the memory of Sonic and his own journey of recovery. Cream appeared beside him, wearing a chocolate-brown dress comprised of mostly tulle, cinched at the waist with an orange, silk sash. Cheese fluttered behind her, wearing a black tie instead of his usual red one. Cream held up a dish laden with small, dark cookies. Tails accepted one, chewing the morsel thoughtfully. His lip trembled and his face pulled into a gentle smile.

"These taste like hot chocolate..."

"Shadow told me in secret," Cream explained. "He said it was a special thing for you and Mr. Sonic. I wanted to... to show my appreciation for everything Mr. Sonic did while taking care of you." The teenage rabbit set the dish down on a long table filled with countless other treats. A large plate of chili dogs sat on a rack above the rest, one marked with a little blue flag in honor of Sonic. Rock candy in the shape of Chaos Emeralds, donuts frosted to look like power rings, mugs of hot chocolate and other foodstuffs all nestled together on porcelain trays. Cream and Tails stood by in a comfortable silence. After a while, Vanilla called Cream away to help with clearing some dishes. Cream gave Tails a small hug and skipped away.

"I trust you haven't attempted to let yourself _die_, since last we met?"

Tails started and looked around. Blaze smiled pleasantly as she walked up to him, Silver following close behind.

"Oh," Tails murmured, embarrassed, "No, I took pretty good care of myself."

"Did you, now?" Her gold eyes bore into him.

He crumbled under her unwavering gaze, "Well, I had a lot of help, to be honest." The regal feline nodded in understanding. Silver stalked forward, elbowing Tails jauntily.

"You did good, Tails. I know it couldn't have been easy, but you made it. We're all very proud of you."

"T-thanks..." Tails muttered, his cheeks reddening at the idea of everyone wishing him luck behind his back. Silver mussed the mechanic's hair as a big brother would, displaying pearly teeth in a large grin.

"Any time you start to get lonely, Blaze and I will welcome you with open arms. Stop by the Sol Dimension soon, okay? Bring that little airplane of yours."

"Will do..." Tails watched the duo walk away, chatting about memories and island life. Suddenly, he was pulled into a hearty embrace by strong hands. Familiar red dreadlocks hung across his vision.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for you, bud," Knuckles' deep voice rumbled up from his chest. "I had my responsibilities on Angel Island... and... well..." The echidna trailed off awkwardly. Tails disentangled himself and stood back a bit. He waved a hand in forgiveness.

"No problem, Knuckles... I understand."

"So, how you hangin' in there? Done any inventing, lately?"

"I didn't for a while," Tails admitted, "but I've been working on something that I think will come in handy in the near future."

"That's good," Knuckles gestured at Tails' cranium with a smirk, "Keep your muscles working, am I right? See ya later, Tails." He gave a hearty pat on Tails' back and walked away. Before the fox could make any sort of reply, Amy had filled Knuckles' place. Her usual boisterous personality had returned in late summer. She still withered a bit whenever Sonic's name was mentioned but, during her every day life, she was full of life and kind words for everyone she met.

"Tails! I'm so glad to see you out and about!" She wrapped him in a tight hug, "We were all so worried about you, even though not everyone could make a trip out to your house to tell you..."

"I know Amy... I'm happy to be here, too."

"Well, just let me know if you need anything. Make yourself at home!" She flounced away, her garnet-colored dress bouncing with every movement. Tails retreated to a corner to gather his composure, suddenly overwhelmed by so many people at once. He downed the last of his drink and swayed back and forth to the quiet music that filled the room. Familiar faces mingled around him, creating a pleasant, homey atmosphere. The fox was just starting to relax when a rough voice appeared at his ear.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Shadow lifted a tumbler to his tan lips, downing amber liquid with expertise. He turned to make eye contact with the younger Mobian. "Well? How does it feel to be back on your feet?"

"Better," Tails matched somber pace with the dark hedgehog easily. "I can't thank everyone enough for helping me get through this. I don't think I could have done it without your help." Tails' gaze fell to the floor from his confession. He twiddled with his gloves awkwardly. Shadow shrugged.

"I didn't do much... just what I was asked. We're all just mortals in a mortal world..." He paused to smirk at his tumbler, "Well, _almost _all of us."

"Don't start giving me snark," Tails bumped shoulders with the GUN agent, "Isn't that what you told me, like, _every_ time you came over? Geez, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were my mom." Tails grinned. Shadow looked at him fiercely, his heavy brows knitting together.

"Hey, hey now... Don't start!"

"Sure thing... Mom."

The pair chuckled quietly. Their laughter faded into friendly quiet, held together by a bond of experience. Tails' mind wandered to thoughts of the future. Would he maybe be a little more like Shadow, now that he had dealt with a similar situation? Or would he return to the innocent personality that he possessed for so many years before? And what would he do either way? Go back to inventing? Or would he fall into place as the new Hero of Mobius?

Suddenly, one of the French doors at the side of the room ricocheted off the wall with a bang, garnering startled looks and curious ears. Rouge the Bat stalked in, wearing her usual bodysuit, a cell phone clutched in one slender hand. Her eyes were wide.

"Robotnik's on the loose in the downtown area!" She shouted. "He's been filling the place with robots for the last three hours and GUN just called." Her blue eyes rested on Tails. "They said they need immediate response... They need someone to fill Sonic's shoes."

A steady stream of gazes fell on Tails, who cowered into the corner. Shadow placed an encouraging hand on the mechanic's shoulder.

"Heard you tell Knuckles you'd been working on something?" He rasped.

Tails nodded vaguely.

"Well," Shadow smirked once more, "feel like you're up for a test drive?"

At the back of his mind, Tails felt a warm presence. A loud voice seemed to be cheering him on.

_Go for it, Tails! I'm counting on you._

The kitsune set his glass down on a table before slipping out of his fancy jacket. He looked around the room, appraising each pair of eyes staring into Shadow's with a new determination.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, late Hero of Mobius and inexperienced spirit, lounged on the fluffy autumn clouds. The sunset spread across the sky in hues of blood orange, candy floss, and pale purple. He bounced the foot that rested over one knee and stretched his arms, entwining them behind his head. The last warm breeze of the season ruffled his translucent quills and he sighed comfortably.

He had been watching his younger brother for a year, hoping that one day Tails might return to the happy kid he had been before. Truth be told, Sonic was a little jealous that Shadow got to stick with the fox while he grew into the hero he'd become, but what was a spirit to do?

In the distance, the city lights created a haze across the skyline. Sirens drifted by on the wind. Sonic eyed it warily before noticing a familiar pair of tails waving back and forth far below. He watched as Miles "Tails" Prower climbed into the new mecha he had been working on and kicked it into gear. The machine whirred as it flashed away, heading for the ruckus Robotnik had stirred up. Somehow, Sonic knew that Tails would figure things out just fine.

"Good job, little buddy," he murmured into a fist. "I'm proud of you."

The last rays of the setting sun melted below the horizon, and all traces of the spirit of Sonic the Hedgehog faded into the heavens.


End file.
